Lucy Pevensie
'' Lucy Pevensie is one of the four main characters in the Chronicles of Narnia series. Biography Prior story Lucy was born in 1932 and is 8 years old when she appears in The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. By The Last Battle she is 17 years old. The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe Lucy's siblings, Peter, Susan and Edmund, do not believe her about Narnia at first, but later they all find their way to Narnia. In The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, Lucy is the first of the Pevensies to enter Narnia through a magical wardrobe in the Professor old house, and sees Narnia in the One Hundred Year Winter, under the rule of the White Witch, the evil self-proclaimed Queen of Narnia. There she meets Mr. Tumnus the Faun and, later, the Beavers. While traveling with Peter, Susan and beavers, Father Christmas gives them gifts; Lucy is given a vial with magical cordial that can heal almost any injury, and a small dagger with which to defend herself "at great need". She and her companions arrive at Aslan's camp, and later that night, she and Susan comfort Aslan as he walks to his death - although they don't know of his fate at the time. Both girls also witness his sacrifice. While their brothers are going to war, Lucy and her sister see Aslan come back to life and help him wake the creatures in the White Witch's castle, which the White Witch had turned to stone. They meet with their brothers at the end of the battle. At Cair Paravel, she is crowned to the Glistening Eastern Sea as Her Majesty Queen Lucy by Aslan to the throne as co-ruler of Narnia, this marking the fulfilling of the ancient prophecy and the end of the White Witch's reign. During her reign, the people name her Queen Lucy the Valiant. She and her siblings make a Golden Age in Narnia. Late in the Golden Age while hunting the white stag through Lantern Waste, she notices the lantern where she met Mr. Tumnus. She stops her siblings and they look and wonder what it is. Lucy, in a dreamy voice, says Spare Oom, Mr. Tumnus's phrase for the land from which they came 15 years earlier, and the children run through the wardrobe into England, where only minutes had passed and they are children again. ''The Horse and His Boy'' The events in The Horse and His Boy take place after the siblings are crowned, and before they return to England, in The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, and Queen Lucy is a young woman who rides to the aid of Archenland. She is described by Prince Corin as being more like a tomboy, unlike her sister, Queen Susan, who is a "proper lady". She helps King Lune to welcome Aravis to Anvard, and helps to get Aravis's room and clothes ready. ''Prince Caspian'' Lucy (who is now 9) travels to Narnia again with her three siblings in Prince Caspian. In that book, Lucy is the only one to see Aslan at first, and she has a terrible time convincing her brothers and sister as well as Trumpkin the dwarf that he had returned, echoing her trials early in the first book (though Edmund ultimately trusts her, given that she had turned out to be right about Narnia during their previous visit). Aslan tells her to try again, and says that she must follow him alone if they refuse to come with her. Lucy comments that Aslan has grown larger. He explains that he appears larger to her because she is older. ''The Voyage of the Dawn Treader'' While Susan travels with Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie to America and Peter studies with Professor Digory Kirke, Lucy (age 11), Edmund and their cousin Eustace are drawn into Narnia through a magical painting in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Voyage_of_the_Dawn_Treader The Voyage of the Dawn Treader]. This is very much Lucy's book, written largely from her point of view. However, at the end Aslan firmly tells her and Edmund that they have become, like Susan and Peter, too old to further experience the wonders of Narnia. Trivia * According to the books when read in chronological order, she the seventh known person to discover Narnia, preceded by Digory Kirke, his friend Polly, Jadis of Charn, Digory's Uncle Andrew, the Cabman and his wife (who was plucked from Earth by Aslan) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Disney characters Category:Heroines Category:Narnia characters Category:Queens Category:Kids Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Live-Action Females Category:Live-Action Kids Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Magic Users Category:Sailors Category:English characters Category:Siblings